


Lamplight

by mrhiddles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Loki, Clint is a bad influence, Loki Angst, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Loki is a businessman and Thor is a prostitute. They fall in love.<br/>-</p>
<p>“Thor,” he whispers.</p>
<p>“Just let me make you feel good. That’s all that needs to happen here. Then I’m gone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamplight

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt I got forever ago on Tumblr and took me equally as long to finish writing. It just took a really long time to get my head around it for some reason?? It's also a little more cracky and more filthy than most of what I usually write so it was fun to work on.

The first time, Loki is just leaving the bank, having cashed his check at their overnight ATM. It’s dark out and across the street he sees a few women circling lampposts. Clint’s words play over in his mind as he watches them.

He’s crossing the street and one catches his eye. He ignores her.

His work isn’t exactly in the best part of town, but they pay well. Well enough he has eight suits in his closet and each one is custom tailored.

They laughed when they saw he didn’t have a car. Laughed when he flipped them off and kept on walking his route home.

He’s had to fend off two thieves in the last four months and it’s a regular thing every Friday night to have one of these women try to catch his eye. Try to convince him with their bodies that he should take them to his flat, let them suck his cock, and have him pay them more money than they’ve ever known in a single night.

But he isn’t like Clint, who can freely dabble in this sort of affair without the possibility of repercussion.

Loki likes his job. If someone were to see him do…whatever it was he thought of on long work nights, then he could be brought before the board, called an embarrassment to the company, fired.

There is a man at the end of the street who watches Loki as intently as Loki watches the others. Something settles deep in Loki’s belly when he realizes the man is hawking his movements much like the women, though he doesn’t approach him.

Something clicks and Loki knows, then.

Loki likes his job and wants to keep it.

\--

The second time, it’s two days later and Loki is bored.

Clint is walking beside him as they cross the usual street. Their coworkers may find humor in the fact Loki doesn’t have a car, but they never seem to catch on to the fact that neither does Clint.

“Bruce is a real stiff you know. He won’t even go out for drinks, says he gets a temper? Like that’s even possible for the guy. I bet his heart rate hasn’t risen above sixty-five in decades. Hey, you know—”

Loki isn’t really paying attention until he’s shoved onto the ground, hard. He lands on his side and he feels his wrist pop painfully and he’s about to lash out when he sees Clint is in much the same position beside him.

Clint is palming his sides and already yelling, “That’s my fucking wallet, hey!” Loki sees a mugger running ahead of them and he checks his own pockets.

“Shit,” he breathes. His wallet’s gone too.

Clint is bracing himself on one arm and rising to his feet as Loki does the same. He grits his teeth against the pain lancing up his arm.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Piss off,” is Loki’s reply. Clint rolls his eyes.

There is something like a yelp up ahead and Loki wonders at it.

Then he sees the man from before, walking toward them.

“Are you okay?” comes a rumbling voice and isn’t that just his luck?

Loki fixes his shirt and smoothes down his jacket. The stranger is tall and blond and far too muscular for the black skinny jeans and shirt he wears. He’s smiling and Loki wonders why someone with such perfect teeth is working the streets.

He takes his wallet from the man’s palm, his smile fading when Loki doesn’t say anything. Loki can’t think of anything to say, besides.

“You really saved us there, thanks!” Clint says beside him. “Good thing too, not a lot of people walking around this time of night. You work late around here too or something?”

And it’s completely casual, conversational, like Clint is talking to a new friend he met at a bar a week ago. But Loki knows better and the stranger just smiles, like he’s amused.

“Something like that, yeah.”

Clint is watching them both and then shakes his head, remembering himself. “Well, guess we better head off, the sooner I’m in bed the better.”

The stranger’s face is falling and Loki feels his stomach flip. He thinks, absurdly, that it’s a misunderstanding he doesn’t want the stranger to sit on.

“Actually I’ll hang back a while. Might go get a drink or two at the all nighter.” The lie comes easy, like they always have. “You head home. I’m too worked up to sleep, anyway.”

Clint just blinks and then shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever. See you tomorrow then.”

When Clint is gone Loki realizes maybe his choice wasn’t the right one. He’s standing alone beside a stranger—a stacked, hot stranger though he may be—and he knows he can easily rob someone just as easily as he can return what’s been stolen. And Loki’s wrist hurts, he’s not at his best.

“So, what? You think you got my wallet back I’ll give you a bonus for a midnight buggering? Please.”

The stranger’s eyes go wide and Loki realizes, ridiculously, that they’re blue—then the stranger is laughing.

“I saved you your wallet so you won’t have to go to the trouble of cancelling your cards and closing your account. You know, normal things.”

“Normal,” Loki mutters.

“I’m Thor,” the stranger says suddenly.

Loki eyes him like he’s stupid. “What is this then?”

Thor shakes his head, amusement morphing into disbelief. “I just told you. I wouldn’t want to be robbed.”

“It’s not like it’s not _normal_ around here. I can handle myself. I always do.”

“Sure you do,” Thor snorts.

Loki bites his tongue until he feels he might sever it. “What do you want?”

“Nothing. God, you’re a piece of work.”

Loki moves around Thor, holding his wrist, and walks past him. He’s too aware of the curious eyes of the women behind him.

Thor jogs to reach him and match his pace. His smile is a lure and Loki is glad he recognizes that fact. He focuses on his steps, staring at the ground.

“Just, come on. Tell me your name at least?”

“Why should I do that?” And oh, Loki knows he shouldn’t encourage him.

“I’ve told you mine.”

“You always ask clients their name before you wag your arse in their face?” Loki barks at him and that actually makes Thor trip a step in shock before he stops entirely. Loki keeps walking.

But then he hears steps again, quickly catching up. Loki takes a deep breath and stops walking.

“You always dog your clients too, like a fucking puppy?”

“You got some mouth,” is all Thor says. He’s frowning and Loki feels a tingle of pleasure lance up his spine at the sight.

“And it won’t be sucking you. Good evening.”

Loki goes to move past him again but then there’s a hand gripping his arm tight. He’s being yanked back and then there’s a warm mouth on his and he can’t move. He can’t breathe; it’s too much, too much _heat_.

Loki winds a hand through Thor’s long hair and tugs until it must hurt and oh, oh—that’s Thor groaning deep in his throat, and that is his tongue licking Loki’s lips, asking him to open his mouth—

Loki yanks Thor’s head back by the hair and when he gathers his breath he can see Thor’s cheeks are flushed. Loki releases him and Thor smiles sheepishly.

“What the fuck was that?”

Thor blinks slowly and then he’s running his hands through his hair, smoothing it back into something neat. He raises a hand and Loki braces himself, but all he does is tuck it into his pocket.

“On the house,” he finally breathes, eyes flicking between Loki’s.

Then it’s Thor finally turning and walking away, back to his little dark corner and Loki is free to leave.

\--

It’s been a long time. Too long since he’s been with someone.

Loki dreams of Thor licking into his mouth, licking down his neck, down his spine, licking into him—

The third time it’s a week later and Loki has bags under his eyes, a brace around his wrist. He hasn’t slept because he sees Thor in his dreams and he’s sick of dreaming.

He’s not better than Clint.

But it’s a surprise when Loki leaves work early and doesn’t find Thor there. He even walks up the main street and braces himself against the languid cat calls from the women.

He keeps walking. He walks all the way to the local bar, just another three streets over. He goes inside and orders a drink all while trying to ignore the disappointment painting his belly.

Loki doesn’t know what he expected.

He orders two more drinks, then three more.

He’s drunk and wobbling out the door on the arm of someone blond and tall but too stiff-lipped to be called joyful. No amusement. His eyes are brown.

The man is mumbling something about finding a bathroom when they step onto the street and out of some nameless compunction, Loki turns and watches the people lingering in front of the bar. Because he’s still disappointed and he feels sick in a way unrelated to the alcohol swimming in his gut.

And he stops short when he sees Thor leaning against the brick, staring out at him from a small sea of people. He looks shocked. He looks confused.

Loki is drawing attention from the guy still clinging to his arm, who’s tugging at him and wanting to find the nearest place to have five minutes to fuck and be done with it. And Loki is drunk, yes, but he’s not that drunk, and he feels guilty suddenly, staring after Thor—Thor who has people pay him for sex and who is turning and walking away from the bar, a heavy frown on his face, beer dangling from his fingers.

Loki shrugs the guy on his arm off, still staring after Thor. He’s steady on his feet, slow, measuring each step before he takes it. Thor reaches up to scratch at his nose and Loki knows he can’t keep walking the way he is.

The man he shrugs off—what’s his name again?— grabs Loki’s arm and forces him back. Loki shoves the guy and then just like that Loki is dodging a punch and shoving his hands against his chest to force the guy to the ground.

“What the hell, I thought we were gonna—”

Loki laughs at him and then spits at his feet. The other glares up at him and then he’s kicking at Loki’s ankles. Loki feels the ground rise up to meet him, his head snapping against the pavement.

The man is yelling and that’s when Loki hears footsteps. People are gathering around them.

Then there’s a kick to his side, then another. The second he catches and manages to knock the guy off balance and send him back to the ground. Loki only has to twist the guy’s leg in the air, the man forced on his stomach, and it has him howling.

He’s shouting. “You’re a slut, you damn cocktease—agh—”

Loki releases his leg, steps away. The fight is over and the crowd realizes that. He smoothes his hair back and turns around.

Thor is staring at him from a short measure of distance away, frozen in a halfstep. Like he was about to run over.

Loki closes the distance and is only a yard away when Thor gestures with his beer at the bar. “Looks like you can handle yourself after all.”

“Told you,” Loki says. It feels childish on his tongue, and wearing a suit like he is, it feels like too much.

“That your boyfriend?” Thor asks him.

“I don’t date.”

Thor hums, takes a sip of beer. He salutes Loki and takes a step back. It’s a farewell and Loki can’t stand it.

“Why do you work that corner?”

Thor seems surprised at the question. “Boredom.” Loki raises an eyebrow and Thor sighs. “Easier than a nine to five and I don’t attract the total creeps. They know I can fight them off.”

“Only the minor ones,” Loki says, joining him as Thor walks.

Thor huffs and they’re close enough Loki can smell the waft of alcohol on his breath. “That and a box of condoms, sure does go a long way.”

It hits him that Thor isn’t stupid. He feels his face heat for ever having thought it.

“Let me buy you a drink,” Loki tells him.

Thor laughs, once. “I have one here,” he says, raising the beer.

“Let me…let me…”

He’s grasping for straws and Thor is leaving him behind.

“Two thousand dollars!” he calls out. His thoughts are swimming and though the night air and the thrill of a fight are sobering thrills singing through his blood, he knows he just wants Thor—he’s all he wants, the only thing—

Thor turns and faces him. He pokes Loki’s chest.

“Why would I take your money?”

Loki gapes. “That’s…isn’t that what you do?”

“Not for you, no.” And he’s walking again. Loki runs to cut him off and he’s aware it’s a cruel reversal of that first night.

“Five thousand.”

Thor just laughs, bright and loud and fed up and the worst part is that Loki knows Thor is angry with him.

Suddenly his guilt seems a little more founded.

“Fifteen thousand.”

Thor’s laugh dies off and his stare fixes on Loki’s eyes, then his mouth. He blinks and turns his head, gazing out at the street.

“You’re something.”

“I’m not joking. I can pay you, right now. Before anything.”

Thor’s eyes flit back to his. “You’re serious.” Loki nods and Thor lets out a deep breath. “Banks are closed you know.”

“I have it on me.”

That gets Thor to raise his eyebrows. But then he’s smirking.

“Nope.”

“What?”

Thor tilts his head. “No. You can pick up guys easily enough. I saw you.”

The words spill out of him before he can think of what they will mean. “I thought of you. For a week. I dreamt of your tongue in my ass and your hand on my prick.”

“Christ, you have a way with words don’t you?” He’s chuckling, eyes crinkling. “You’re drunk.”

“I haven’t slept. I…don’t do this. I never do this.”

Thor just watches him. Loki knows he’s making a decision.

“You’re clean?” Thor asks. Loki nods and Thor says, slowly, “Okay.”

Loki is smiling before he can stop himself.

\--

Loki rents a room at a motel a couple blocks over. It’s because he’s still nervous about this. He still wants to keep his job.

It goes too quick. Though Loki knows he should have expected nothing more, nothing less. They don’t _know_ each other.

They don’t kiss. Thor’s mouth skirts around his face, pressing warmly to his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw, his neck—then lower. They don’t kiss, and really that’s what Loki’s been craving. He’d have gladly paid Thor the fifteen grand just to feel that tongue sliding against his.

But when Thor slides a finger inside him alongside his tongue, Loki thinks it is better than his dreams could manage and it’s enough.

When he comes it’s on Thor’s tongue, and the fact Thor swallows has Loki rising to his elbows, wanting to return Thor the favor. But Thor is kissing his belly, his hips. He’s hard but doesn’t seem to mind it when he straightens to standing and pulls on his pants.

Loki can only watch as, once again, Thor leaves him.

\--

The fourth time Loki finds him three days later. They’re both sober and they both know how the other works a little better.

Thor perks up when he sees Loki draw near. He’s already reaching an arm around his shoulders but Loki steps just out of reach.

“I can’t lose my job,” he says, hoping it’s explanation enough.

Thor’s pretty lips pull down in something just shy of a frown. His brows draw together and Loki wants more than anything to press his mouth against Thor’s skin.

“I wouldn’t want you to. But yeah, I get it. You don’t have to worry about me talking about a client.”

_A client_.

Loki grits his teeth.

He doesn’t know why it bothers him so much.

“Do you,” Loki starts, then he has to stop and swallow hard. “Do you want to see my flat?”

“Sure,” Thor purrs into his ear. His lips are soft and warm, a ghost where they skim over Loki’s cheek.

Like he would answer any different.

\--

Thor steps into Loki’s living room slowly, taking in the surroundings. Loki watches Thor as his hand hovers over the fine dark grain of his dining table before politely settling his hand back by his side.

His flat is a simple one. A living room with minimalist furniture, a small kitchenette off to the right when you walk in the front door. His bedroom is in the back down a short hallway and the bathroom is attached behind that. It’s small enough that when he runs the heater, he has to turn it off in thirty minutes because the entire flat gets stuffy.

“It’s nice,” Thor murmurs. He’s eyeing everything Loki owns and Loki feels more naked than he’s been in a long time.

Bristling, Loki walks into the kitchen, fully intending on pouring them both drinks when he sees Thor walking straight into his bedroom.

Loki fights down the knee-jerk reaction of telling him to stop, afraid Thor will snoop. But he’s already paid Thor fifteen grand, he has the second fifteen in his wallet right now. Thirty grand is far more than what few possessions he has lying around his bedroom.

He walks into his room just in time to catch Thor standing near his desk, head bowed and eyes downcast as he reads the paperwork Loki has stacked neatly atop it. Loki pretends not to notice as he hands Thor his drink.

Thor waits for the reprimand but when it never comes he relaxes, taking a sip of the cocktail Loki made for him. His eyebrows raise as he sets it down.

Loki’s on his third sip when Thor reaches to take it from him too.

“Too strong?” Loki asks.

Thor leans close, crowding Loki so he’s forced to lean his thighs against the baseboard of his bed. Thor smiles just before he closes in, burying his face in Loki’s neck.

“I’d rather taste you,” he whispers against Loki’s skin.

Loki huffs. “Pretty words.”

“You like them well enough,” Thor says next and oh, that is a hand on his thigh, trailing upward.

“I’m not one of your _clients_ —I know what you are and…that you’ll do anything to meet a payment.”

Thor’s other hand finds his waist and tugs at the shirt tucked neatly into his waistband. The hand at his thigh moves to palm Loki roughly through his trousers and Loki moves into the heavy touch.

Thor doesn’t miss a beat. “Anything? Depends totally on the person. Some like their cock up my arse, some their fingers. Some like my mouth on their neck, some want me to suck them dry.” He’s licking and biting down Loki’s neck, careful not to bruise, only to tease. “Then there are those who like to bend over for me. Like to buy special kinds of lube or condoms just to see what the difference will be when I slide into them. Some want to take their time while others want to come minutes after they meet me. Everyone is different.”

“I am different from them,” Loki breathes. He can feel himself growing hard but it’s tempered by the strange mix of guilt and jealousy thrashing inside him.

“You pay me just like they do. I don’t even know your name. You’re just another guy looking for a good time and I’m alright with that. I am.” And the last is a little forced, his bite too hard on Loki’s collar.

Loki snaps his eyes open and raises his arms. He pushes Thor back and it’s his hands at Thor’s shoulders that keep Thor’s seeming anger at bay. He’s obviously confused.

“Loki. My name is Loki.”

Thor’s mouth turns down into another frown, and Loki finds the sight attractive on his full lips. It’s almost like he’s pouting. Slowly, Thor lowers his hands from where they hold Loki and Loki thinks he made a mistake, the largest you can make when paying someone for sex.

But Thor isn’t turning to go. Instead he moves to hold Loki’s face, hands gentle at his jaw and his fingers spearing through his dark hair. A thumb brushes close to his mouth and Loki has to fight to keep the twitch running through his lower lip hidden. But Thor’s eyes flit to his mouth and he knows he failed.

Thor moves his thumb to Loki’s mouth and Loki parts his lip on a short inhale. He closes them around Thor’s thumb and hears Thor exhale raggedly when he runs his tongue over the digit.

“You’re something else…” he murmurs.

Loki just hollows his cheeks and sucks Thor’s thumb in deeper into his mouth. His hands come up to rest on Thor’s shoulders, his neck, one winding through the hair at the base of his skull.

His thumb is just brushing over Thor’s cheek when a shrill ringtone breaks the heady silence.

Thor startles and Loki accidentally bites his thumb for it. Loki releases him too quickly and rubs his thumb once over warm skin as a silent apology. Thor shakes his head and closes his eyes, letting his head hang.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this right now. Um—”

“What?”

Thor reaches into his pocket and takes out a cell phone. He checks the screen, brow furrowing as he reads whatever text he got and then pockets it again, sighing.

“Emergency. Apparently my roommate got stuck in the next city over. She needs me to come pick her up.” He looks sorrowful and Loki knows it’s fake, it has to be, it has to be an act—

But then he’s leaning close and Loki can taste his air and Thor kisses him once, on the mouth. Something too quick and chaste but he’s flushed in the face and it’s more sincere than their entire night has been yet.

“I haven’t paid you yet,” Loki says, a little dazed.

“That’s fine. It’s alright. Next time?” Then he smiles and it breaks something in Loki to see it.

And it must reflect on his face, he must be losing his skill at lying, for Thor frowns again and closes in. He leans his forehead against Loki’s and holds the back of his neck in a large hand.

“Hey, hey, don’t look so down. I really did like the cocktail. Nice touch, really.”

“It was just watered down bourbon and lemon juice. Too much ice.”

Thor’s eyes crinkle and he’s grinning. “Next time you’ll have to make me another.”

“Why are you doing this?” Loki asks. He feels _tired_. He’s remembering that first week filled with dreams of Thor licking into his mouth and he doesn’t want them anymore. He doesn’t want to dream. “Why are you going through the trouble?”

Thor shrugs, and Loki sways with the movement. “I think I could like you, Loki.”

Loki raises his eyes to meet Thor’s and then Thor is kissing him. Sucking his upper lip between his own and leaving Loki shuffling harsh breaths through his nose. He takes Thor’s lower lip between his teeth and bites lightly. Thor trades off to lick along his teeth and so Loki opens his mouth, finally, finally. Thor sucks on his tongue and it has Loki winding clawing hands through Thor’s too-long hair. He wants to lay Thor down, undress him, press lips to each inch of skin as its revealed. He wants to make Thor come, again and again. But he can’t. Not right now. Not tonight.

 

They break apart and Loki has to fight to keep from drawing Thor back in.

“Go. Help your friend.”

With a final squeeze to Loki’s neck, Thor rises and does just that.

\--

It’s the next day and Clint is clicking away at a keyboard. Loki often has Clint transcribe for him when he doesn’t feel like it.

Loki is staring out his office window, watching the people walk by outside. It’s raining.

“What’s the most you’ve ever paid for someone?” Loki asks him.

Clint keeps typing, unaware of the question. Loki sighs and says, “Don’t type that, I was asking you.”

Clint snaps his head up and laughs, then holds down backspace.

“I don’t know. Maybe four hundred? Five? She was good with her tongue, and when I say good, I mean _really_ —”

“Is that normal?”

Clint shrugs. “Depends. I know a few other guys here, Tony especially; they’ll spend the big bucks every now and again. But usually it’s a hundred or two. I tip well, bring my own condoms. That sort of thing.”

“Saintly of you,” Loki quips.

“Hey, I’m not an asshole about it. It’s a business transaction.” Then, more quietly, “I make sure they get off too. For _real_. Not that pretend shit you see in porn.”

Loki snorts at that and thinks it’s a strange world they live in. That he should have thirty grand sitting around to spare—and more—when people feel they need to sell their bodies—

“So what, you find a girl and pay too much?”

Loki shakes his head slowly. “No. I don’t do that, I told you already.”

Clint laughs too loudly and Loki glares at him.

“Sure you don’t.”

\--

The fifth time is different.

Loki grips the shining steering wheel in tight hands and drives to the corner where he knows he’ll find Thor. The leather of his seat squeaks as he leans to stare out the window.

He finds Thor a short distance from his usual spot but he’s there and it’s really him, so that’s all that matters.

Thor eyes the car wearily, hands in his pockets, before Loki finally rolls down the window and peeks his head out. Thor grins at the sight of him.

Thor climbs in the passenger seat without having to be asked.

“Don’t tell me you bought me a car,” Thor jokes.

Loki rolls the window back up, lips twitching. “Just a rental I’m afraid. Trying it out for a couple weeks, seeing if it’s better than walking home every night.”

“Must be hard working so late all the time,” Thor says softly, hands busy trailing over the dashboard and the leather of the seat. He’s digging around in the side compartment and it has Loki smiling.

“Not so bad. Gives me a good paycheck.”

“Yeah, but no one to come home to? Must be lonely.”

Loki bites his tongue, surprised.

Thor realizes what he’s said.

“I’m so sorry, Loki,” Thor tells him. And it sounds real. But then, he’s expecting a big payday tonight and Loki can’t fault him his talent for acting. He’s had practice.

“No. No it’s fine. You’re not wrong after all.”

He smiles at Thor but it feels weak.

They’re quiet for the remainder of the ride.

\--

Thor is more confident this time as he strides through Loki’s apartment, grabbing a water from the fridge. Loki wonders if he’s ever been in trouble for having such a commanding attitude in this situation.

Loki doesn’t mind. It’s refreshing.

“Want me to help mix some drinks?” Thor asks cheerfully. He’s eager to smooth over his mistake in the car.

Loki shakes his head, walks over and takes the water from Thor’s hands.

Thor follows his lead. His eyelids fall as Loki curls a hand through his hair, cupping his neck. He can fool himself into thinking they’re normal, the both of them being here. Like they do this every day. This close he feels like he can pretend.

“You’re beautiful,” Loki murmurs.

“I can be whatever you want me to be,” Thor says after a moment. His own hands come up to settle on Loki’s waist.

“I don’t want anyone else,” Loki tells him. “I want you.”

It comes out far too quickly and Thor notices. Loki shuts his eyes, waiting for the moment Thor will back away. The moment Thor will tell Loki he’s one of the weird ones. The moment he’ll demand payment and walk out.

His obsession has gone too far. He doesn’t know how he got like this in the first place.

A hand circles his wrist.

“It healed well,” Thor ventures softly. It’s almost a question and Loki feels his eyes ache.

“Yeah,” he breathes.

Thor nuzzles at his cheek, then his jaw, his ear. He takes the lobe between his teeth and rolls the flesh around gently. Thor is holding him close now; tight to his chest, their thighs touching, a full body embrace, and it makes Loki’s belly flutter.

Loki lifts one leg to better angle his hips forward. He grinds down and Thor releases his ear in a shaky breath. Does it again and is rewarded with teeth latching onto his neck.

Reality is sifting through the lusty fog clouding his head and he remembers himself.

“I need to…I need to pay you—”

But Thor isn’t listening. He’s gone back to licking and nipping at his skin, trailing down until he reaches the first button of Loki’s shirt. Loki thinks he’s going to be undressed, but then Thor drops to his knees right there on the kitchen tile. The sight of Thor fumbling with his fly has him hard by the time Thor pulls down his underwear along with his pants. His cock nudges Thor’s cheek and he can feel Thor’s stubble razing sharp over the sensitive skin as Thor laves at the skin of his sac with his tongue.

Thor licks Loki down but he’s wound too tight, blood singing too strongly, and it’s only four gentle thrusts into Thor’s mouth before he’s spilling.

Loki swears softly above him but Thor rises to his feet. He kisses Loki’s cheek, mouths at his temple.

Thor’s going to leave soon and Loki knows it. Loki doesn’t want him to go. He wraps both arms around Thor’s shoulders and pulls him into another kiss, tasting himself. He doesn’t know when it became like this.

But he doesn’t. He stays there. He keeps kissing Loki. He holds Loki as tightly as Loki is holding him.

“Bed,” Thor says against his mouth. “I want to feel you around me.”

Loki hums and ignores the fact that no, he isn’t better than Clint.

\--

Thor takes his time opening him up. He’s at two fingers with too much lube and Loki feels like he’s dripping wet, but that’s the point. Thor takes his time; free hand smoothing over Loki’s hip and dipping into the curve of his pelvis.

Loki’s still soft but he doesn’t care. He just wants to feel Thor inside him. He wants Thor to run him into the mattress. He wants Thor to split him apart. Then he wants Thor to do it again.

Thor bends over him, one hand busy between his legs and the other wrapped possessively around his chest. Loki arches back into the touch, feeling the itch of arousal start low in his belly.

“I should really pay you—” he shuffles out, voice half muffled by a sheet.

Thor presses his fingers in, hard, and Loki’s body jerks. He feels heat flood his face.

“Don’t. Not right now. Not tonight. Just…” Thor buries his face in Loki’s neck. “Don’t say it. Please.”

Loki tries to push up but Thor’s weight is too much. He grabs Thor’s hip and Thor finally stills.

Thor removes his fingers and Loki turns in his hold. They’re stomach to stomach and Loki kisses him. It’s sloppy and Thor is moving too slow, his motions choppy. Loki opens his eyes and sees Thor’s are shut tight.

“Thor,” he whispers.

“Just let me make you feel good. That’s all that needs to happen here. Then I’m gone.”

“Don’t.”

Thor shakes his head, he won’t open his eyes. Loki traces his eyebrows with both thumbs and hooks a leg around Thor’s waist. Thor moves to cup his ass and he shifts eager hips against him.

“Thor.”

He makes a wounded sound and the idea that maybe he isn’t acting, hasn’t _been_ acting, flashes through Loki’s mind.

“Why did you start doing this?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he huffs in humor, but his voice breaks.

“It does.”

He wraps a hand around Loki’s cock and works him until he’s hard. Loki can feel Thor hard against his entrance, cock dragging against him.

“Lost my job. Needed quick cash.”

“I can help you—”

He barks out a watery laugh. “You _are_ , you _have_. Just, shut up, please. Loki, please.”

“Look at me,” Loki urges. Thor twists his fist so Loki presses harder back on the drag of Thor against him. “Thor, look at me.”

He won’t. Loki feels like his chest is too tight.

He flips them over and settles heavily on Thor’s stomach, feels Thor press against him in the best way. He grabs Thor’s cock and lines him up, waits for Thor to realize what he’s about to do.

“Thor, open your eyes.”

“Will you stop talking already?”

“Thor, damn you,” Loki snaps. He grabs Thor’s jaw and forces his face upward. Thor finally peeks at him. “Do you want this?”

“What?”

“Is this alright? Do you want this, right now?”

Thor looks confused. Loki realizes maybe he hasn’t ever been asked such a thing before.

Loki sighs and climbs off. He feels guilty and he’s not used to that at all. He may be a lot of things but he can’t pay someone for this after all. He can’t be above it but neither can he be lower than it, and isn’t that fucked up?

Thor stops him, hands on his waist. Loki settles back into Thor’s lap and has to bite his lip from the way his erection drags over Thor’s sweat-slick stomach.

Thor looks panicked then, and his grip is almost painful on Loki’s hips. “I want this. I want you. I’m not supposed to want things. Loki, it isn’t what my job allows for.”

Loki smiles. He leans over Thor until he presses their foreheads together.

“Then quit.”

“I can’t, Loki.”

“You can,” Loki tells him.

“I…” Thor starts, but then is throwing his head back as Loki lines them up again, pushing back to let Thor in. It stretches and it burns but it’s better than Thor’s fingers and better than his vague dreams. Thor thrusts forward and then they’re flush together.

Loki’s heart is pounding with each slow drag of their hips. His thighs shake but Thor holds him tight. He cries out when Thor thrusts hard and every time Loki twists his hands through Thor’s hair it sounds like Thor is sobbing breath.

“I want you to come inside me. Fill me up. Choke me, make me filthy, make me _hurt_. Then I want to lick you out until you shout my name, take you apart with my fingers, wrap my hand around your cock until, until— _ah_ — _Thor_ —”

Thor raises an arm to brace over Loki’s shoulders, then he’s rolling them, still buried deep inside Loki. Loki cries out when Thor lifts his hips and dives back in, hard, rough, everything he’s wanted from the start.

Thor’s eyes bore into his and somehow Loki finds breath enough to laugh, short and sputtered. Thor kisses him and when Loki tugs Thor’s hair tight, Thor moans and jerks his hips. Loki didn’t expect such a sound to come from Thor’s throat.

Thor falls and Loki isn’t far behind.

\--

Thor falls asleep after. Falls asleep when he’s still inside Loki and Loki hasn’t ever experience that before.

He wraps his arms around a broad back and closes his eyes, allowing himself to relax for the first time in a long time.

\--

When Loki wakes up, it’s to his alarm. He blinks bleary eyes until his sight focuses enough so he can turn off his alarm. When he rolls over he feels his thighs stuck together with lube and semen from the night before and he suddenly remembers why waking up like he is isn’t quite right.

He rolls over and swallows. Thor isn’t beside him.

He forces himself to calm down. Forces himself to remember that it actually happened. Tries and fails to force himself to forget what they said to each other.

Loki goes through the motions. Takes a shower, cleans up, gets dressed.

He braces himself against hoping, but Thor isn’t in his kitchen. Neither is he in the living room.

Loki’s wallet hasn’t been touched.

He sets a pot of water to boil for coffee and ignores the ache behind his eyes. The fact his vision is blurring because this isn’t like him, it _isn’t_ and _just what_ _the fuck are you doing, Loki?_

It’s only when he turns around to get the milk from his fridge he sees a note folded and taped to the freezer door. Meant for him to see.

Loki curses at himself for being dumb before ripping the note off, tearing it open.

_“Loki, last night was something. I’d like to do it again but maybe we can grab some sandwiches or something first?_

_And you’re right. I can. Thanks for that._

_P.S. my roommate broke down again on the other side of town, I had to bus over to get her before you woke up. Sorry about that._

_Thor.”_

Below Thor’s name is a phone number.


End file.
